role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
SuccubusMask
SuccubusMask '''a Nocturne who descends from the Vampire Nocturne DraculaeMask, a former member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, an infulencer and E-Girl in her free time as well as an amateur saleswoman, and an RP character used by StrongestPotato. Personality SuccubusMask is the polar opposite of her older brother, she tries to come composed, and trustful, but dashes of her raunchy behavior, as well as of her plans to make quick money out of her beauty, usually come out not too much into knowing her. She, unlike Incubus, doesn't focus on a target, instead, she tries to use the advantages of technology to charm entire crowds of thirsty males, and thus, get rich out of it. She does have arguments with her older brother whenever the duo digresses, which does lead to the duo's constant quarreling, and just like her brother, she's prone to mood swings. However, SuccubusMask differs thanks to her perky behavior and sharp tongue, she's usually not aware that her words can hurt, and usually comes off as insulting people, at times. After defecting the Brotherhood of Nocturnes, it's revealed she and Incubus have lived forced to do what his father asked them to, due to family reasons, regarding how Draculae felt ashamed of them, Succubus felt like leaving the Brotherhood would mean for her a chance at freedom, and, unlike her brother, she was quick to agree on leaving, and even trying to convince her brother. Showing she's far more determined on her goals than her brother, and wants to be able to live her own life. History Backstory SuccubusMask was the second of two children born from DraculaeMask's love with a mortal woman, in an unknown time period, but after her brother was already becoming a child star with his music. It was at that period she was finally born...accidentally causing her mom to die, she claims this is the reason Draculae hates her more than Incubus, though it's not fully confirmed, she would become Incubus' closest confident and rival, but deep inside, she loved him like a sister would. Debut: Mad Monster Party? SuccubusMask made a cameo, calling her dad during the reunion at Athens, and asking why she was left out, DraculaeMask told her she was grounded for throwing a party without her consent, she angrily hung the phone on him. Mad Monster Party! (This Time For Reals) Much after her punishment, SuccubusMask made it to the Halloween meetup (mostly because it was in her family's mansion in Romania), and, while her participation was brief, she was able to raid the dessert table, and then go upstairs to her room. SkullMask Returns! After his defeat at London, months later, SkullMask re-rose from the ashes, ready to return to duty, specifically, to smuggle a new breed of Shade into Colombia, and to the local drug cartels. SuccubusMask was interested on being the saleswoman and face of this new drug, the Dark Essence, but her interest was cut short when her brother showed up, after running off to Korea for some months. She simply gave advice to GorgonMask to not get too fascinated with him, and that he wasn't as good as he made himself look, causing a small moment of bickering between them. SuccubusMask agreed to join the Brotherhood in their plans, to make money, as well as to become more famous, she would then give them a hand on the following operations. SkullMask Vs the Cartel SuccubusMask went alongside the Monsters in a mission to Colombia, to smuggle Dark Essence, a new breed of Shade to the local drug cartels, while her brother and his newest hot date went off and out of picture, SuccubusMask decided to start her campaign, quickly changing into her human form, and using her sex appeal to try and convince her fans to try it out, SkullMask was disappointed, since this meant no instant results, but SuccubusMask said this would eventually work. Once the Monsters had a run-in with the Blood River, SuccubusMask ran off, due to her fear of dying so early, and only returned once the threat was neutralized, she apologized for her behavior, and the Brotherhood said they'd inform their father of their actions during the operation. All-Out Monster Attack! SuccubusMask finally overcame her fear of dying early and made her big battle debut alongside her brother here, to confront intruders on the Monster Base in Death Valley, USA, SuccubusMask brought out her cellphone, resulting on laughter from all sides, before she assured this was a real game changer, much to their sarcastic commetns. Once the intruders showed up, CoyoteMask and PegasusMask, she was quick to attack, how? simple, she took a selfie in front of CoyoteMask, and her phone quickly duplicated his Shadow Guns, allowing her to shoot towards PegasusMask, she would do this with other weapons too, like her own version of the Draco Bone Clubs, and the Pegasus Scales, allowing her to give PegasusMask the beatdown of the century. After several hours of battle, and once backup came, JackalMask finally decided to confess that he was fed up with the Brotherhood usually humilliating him, as well as other complaints from DracoMask and Cuervo, prompting PegasusMask to suggest the group the chance of redemption. Hearing this, SuccubusMask broke in tears, while her brother thought it was nonsense, SuccubusMask confessed her father hated them, and that she always wanted to levae, but never felt the courage to do so, after enduring verbal abuse from his father, and well, most of her family for being so...not vampire-ish. But this finally allowed her to break free, so she instantly took the opportunity. She and Incubus then left, becoming their own team alongside their closest friends, Draco, Jackal, and Cuervo. Powers and Abilities * '''Vampiric Fangs: '''SuccubusMask's teeth are pointed, allowing hert to dig through necks and suck out blood, even though she herself doesn't drink...simply because she's allergic to blood. * '''Succubus Duplicant: '''SuccubusMask's cellphone and weapon, a modified IPhone 11 Pro, which she confidently carries around, and uses to copy other weapons. To do this, she takes a selfie in front of any weapon she wants to have (for example, the Shadow Guns, she took the selfie with CoyoteMask behind her), and the phone creates a perfect copy of it!. These weapons function exactly the same, but with some minor cosmetic changes, for example: ** All her Duplicant Weapons have a pink hue ** The Succubus Scales, in contrast to PegasusMask's originals, cause Mana hearts to shoot out when she hits something ** The Succubus Bone Clubs are sharpened and more futuristic-looking, compared to DracoMask's originals. * '''Weapon Adaptability: '''SuccubusMask instantly adapts her fighting style after the weapon she's currently wielding, making her a jack of all trades, helps her weapons don't vanish unless Succubus takes another selfie. ' * '''Flight: '''SuccubusMask's wings allow her to float and take to moderate heights. * '''Human Form: '''SuccubusMask can take on a human form, to pander to thirsty males, and make business deals of her own. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Light Energy:' SuccubusMask is, like most Nocturnes, weak to light energy. * 'Phone Dependence: '''SuccubusMask's entire arsenal consists on her cellphone, without it, she's practically boned, due to her lack of proper fighting techniques. * '''Easily Disinterested: '''SuccubusMask gets easily bored, if there's no fun to be had, so when missions get too complex, expect her to bail out. * '''Greedy: '''SuccubusMask won't do anything without a portion of the profit, so expect her to be incredibly troublesome by the time pay day arrives. Trivia * SuccubusMask is the second Demon-themed Nocturne to get a page here. * SuccubusMask's motif is that of an Succubus, a female demon specialized on seducing men, and using their lust as a weapon. ** SuccubusMask is also inspired by Vice's design, especially shown with her clothing, which mirrors a businesswoman or secretary, but extremely revealing in comparison, as well as that of Aerith Gainsborough, from Final Fantasy, seen in her rope necklace and color scheme. *** SuccubusMask, ironically, also resembles Charlotte "Charlie" Magne, from Hazbin Hotel, this is doubly funny thanks to her redemption. ** SuccubusMask's personality also takes heavy cues from E-Girl stereotypes, especially those linked to Belle Delphine, which was the inspiration for SuccubusMask's hairstyle, which include the more perky and upbeat personality, and her interest on making profit out of her own beauty. * SuccubusMask has no theme, while her brother does. * SuccubusMask's phone number is not gonna be revealed, don't call her, trust me. * SuccubusMask's got a similar tactic to her brother, taking on a human form and using it to interact with the outer world, but she also uses it to sell merch, strike business deals, and, most important, have a social life outside the Brotherhood. * SuccubusMask is tone deaf. * Originally SuccubusMask was going to be one of DraculaeMask's monsters and would have been his ''wife instead of being his daughter, before then being changed to what she is now. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains Category:Becoming Good Category:Kaijin Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Monster motifs